


Magnetic Pulls

by Stereklover11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Endgame Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Multi, complicated feelings, martyr Derek, sterek, stydia is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereklover11/pseuds/Stereklover11
Summary: Derek claims to have not forgotten about Stiles during the Ghost Riders' crusade.  Stiles is pretty angry as to why Derek didn't come looking for him or even tell Scott or Lydia.





	Magnetic Pulls

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know why I wrote this. It's not necessarily happy or anything, but I guess that's what happens when you have love and then it's taken away from you.

MAGNETIC PULLS

“So where were you, then?”

“What do you mean where was I?” Derek snarled in reply.

“Well you claim you didn’t forget about me when the Ghost Riders took me. So where were you?” Stiles demanded, jutting his chin out.

“I don’t have to explain anything to you, Stiles,” Derek said.

Stiles could tell that Derek was tense. But Stiles was angry. Derek had never forgotten him. So where was he? Why didn’t he come back to find Scott? Or Lydia? Or Malia? Why did he let Stiles stay in that hellish train station?

“You know, I don’t even know why you showed your sorry face around here Derek,” Stiles said, throwing in plenty of venom.

Derek looked like he had just been slapped.

“I…I wanted to see you…” Derek said quietly.

Stiles felt like he was boiling.

“Wanted to see me, huh? And why the hell would you want that? You can’t stand me,” Stiles said.

“Well I wanted to see all of you. Scott, Malia…you,” Derek said.

Stiles couldn’t help but feel a slight little pain in his chest. A part of him, even if it was a small part, had hoped that Derek had come back to see him. And only him. But there was a bigger part of him that held onto Lydia. She had been there. Stiles had loved her since the third grade. And he finally had her. His dreams had come true, and here was Derek trying to ruin them.

“Well, did you ever consider that maybe not all of us wanted to see you?” Stiles said through his teeth.

He knew that it was a mean thing to say. He knew it. But Derek had asked to meet him in the middle of nowhere for apparently no reason. He had not planned on ever going to the Beacon Hills Preserve again. Unless some crazy supernatural crap ever happened again…

“I have considered that,” Derek said, “I just thought…I don’t know what I thought.”

“You know, if you just tell me what you were doing while I was trapped in hell with your crazy uncle, it might help me be less angry,” Stiles said.

Stiles could see that Derek was hesitating. 

“Well?” Stiles demanded, crossing his arms.

“I was trying to stay away from you,” Derek finally said.

“Oh, well that makes me feel really great about myself. Thanks Derek,” Stiles said sarcastically.

He turned to leave. He was done being insulted and would rather be spending his time with Lydia. Then, Derek did something unexpected.

“No, please wait!” Derek said, grabbing Stiles’ hand with his own.

Stiles turned around with an incredulous look on his face. He was not expecting Derek’s face to be so close. Too close.

“Please let go of me,” Stiles said calmly. He didn’t like that he sounded just slightly out of breath.

“Please wait,” Derek said, “You don’t understand what I meant by that.”

Stiles looked down at his hand, which was still in Derek’s hand, and then looked back up. Derek got the message and quickly released Stiles’ hand.

“Well then you better tell me what you meant,” Stiles said.

“I left to get away from you because I…was in love with you,” Derek said, with some effort.

Stiles felt like someone forced him to sniff a huge tub of glue; his head was swimming.

“You were…what?” Stiles asked.

“In love with you. And actually…I still am,” Derek said, kind of pathetically.

“Is that why you didn’t forget me?” Stiles asked.

“I think so,” Derek replied.

Stiles thought for just a second.

“Lydia didn’t forget me either…and she was always there,” Stiles said.

“I know,” Derek said, his voice full of sadness, “Which is why I left. You deserve someone better than me, Stiles. I would only hurt you.”

Stiles didn’t really know what to say. All he could was stand there like and idiot.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Derek said, “I know it’s kind of a lot.”

“I thought you hated me,” Stiles said, “After all that time of your sourwolfish ass moping around and glaring at me?”

Derek looked ashamed.

“I only acted that way because I was angry that I loved you so much,” Derek said, “And I didn’t want to get too close to you because, yeah let’s face it, I’m kind of an ass. And like I said, you deserve so much better.”

Stiles walked up to Derek and put a hand on his cheek.

“Everyone deserves happiness Derek. Even grumpy, stupidly attractive, Sourwolfs,” Stiles said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Derek looked up.

“You think I’m attractive?” Derek asked, eyes wide.

Stiles rolled his eyes and let out a huff.

“Derek, I don’t think there’s a person alive that wouldn’t find you attractive,” Stiles said.

That brought a little smile to Derek’s lips.

“There was a time when I could have forgotten about Lydia and just gone for you. But like I said, I thought you hated me,” Stiles said.

“It’s better this way,” Derek whispered.

“You don’t really believe that,” Stiles said. It wasn’t a question.

Derek said nothing in response.

“I love Lydia, Derek,” Stiles said gently.

“I know,” Derek said with a small smile.

Stiles moved forward and gently kissed Derek on the forehead. Derek’s green eyes looked peaceful as Stiles pulled away. He then dropped his hand from Derek’s face, turned, and walked away, his heart pulling in two different directions. However, as much as he really did care for Derek, the larger force drawing him was the promise of a warm hand in his, strawberry-blonde hair, and a fiery attitude to match: Lydia Martin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this short story, I hope you enjoyed it! :) Thank you for reading.


End file.
